Her Side of the Story
by FantasyLover74
Summary: A different AU tale then what was in Twilight surrounding the story of Emily, Sam and Leah. Mentions of rape in the story.


**Summary:** A different AU tale then what was in Twilight surrounding the story of Emily, Sam and Leah. Mentions of rape in the story.

**AN: **If you are a fan of some of the Quileute wolves and imprints this story isn't for you. There will be a lot of bashing in this story of some of our twilight favorite characters so sorry in advance. To me and a lot of others Leah didn't get her do in the books. Well in this little ditty she does. The one change I'm making in this story Harry Clearwater didn't die it was a Clearwater relative that passed away instead so no Charlie/Sue romance she is still married to Harry in this story.

Leah is also not a wolf in this story. So the Quileute wolf legend still holds true only male members of the tribe change into wolves including her brother Seth who I am aging for this story and making him Leah's twin. He is still her little brother but only by 10 minutes this time around.

**Disclaimers:** are still in mote here since S Meyers wrote the Twilight Series and I'm just playing around with her lovely characters. All the new characters here in this story are my own creation.

_**The Beta**_ for this beauty is the one and only Lolabean07 if you have not read any of her stories then you don't know what you are missing. From beginning to end Lolabean07 stories have you are sitting on the edge of your set.

_**~H~S~O~T~S~**_

She woke to her husband leaving the bed to start his day before his alarm even went off. That was just the way they started the day, and this day was posed to be a busy one with her husband Anthony and all six of their children going back to their home in England today.

She got out of the bed gladding over to the patio French doors off the master bedroom in their summer home here in the States. All of her babies were going without her and she was a little nervous about it, even though they would be with their father she was their mother and some part of her still felt it was her job to be by their side.

She was their mother, so sue her.

As she looked out the patio doors toward the grassy planes beyond her door in the Amador County she marveled about all the changes that brought her to this point and time in her life. And she wouldn't change it for the entire world.

She was the women she was supposed to be.

A wife, friend, and lover to her soul mate.

A mother to their six children.

Hunter

Brody

Phoenix

Jo-Ellen

Alexia

And little six-month-old Sierra.

She was strong and comfortable in her own mind, body, and soul.

She was Leah Maria Houghton wife to multi-billionaire Anthony Houghton. She was the mate of one of the first ones in their tribal legends a hidden society of werewolves that was made by the spirits and mother earth to counter balance the vampires that were in the world today, and now it was time for them all to pay for what they thought was their right to take from her.

_**~H~S`O`T~S~**_

At 19, Leah Clearwater-Uley left La Push, Washington, and she didn't leave peacefully either. The whole reservation was up in arms about the confrontation that went down at the annual Quileute Day Picnic that this year was being held in her parent's back yard. They all saw a side of her, her then husband Sam Uley, and her father council Elder Harry Clearwater that was never seen before and it was still talked about in hush conversations to this very day ten years later.

She found her husband having sex with her cousin in her childhood bedroom.

And her father took their side as if they had all the rights in the world to do what they did to her.

She exploded.

And her own father slapped her in the face for acting like a child, and for trying to come in between what he thought the spirits brought together in the two's pairing. Within two hours of fight, she was gone. Along with the knowledge that she carried Sam's child.

In the 10 years since then she had learned many things. La Push had been her home, her world, her center for breathing, but not any longer. That center now belongs to her husband. Their children, and within herself the way it should be. The aftermath was not pretty and her twin brother Seth, Uncle Henry, and nana made their displeasure known both vocally and physically. There was only one person who still lives there that matters to her nowadays, but like many things nothing lasted forever. Their separation would soon be over. She was going to have the final part of her family with her at long last.

Seth was going to join her in Amador County, California and he was bringing his imprint/wife and their twin 5 years old daughters with him. Seth had readily accepted a job with her husband's company and she couldn't have been more than pleased.

They thought she was weak.

They were wrong.

They thought she wouldn't find out what they were trying to do.

What she was doing.

They should have known better.

But they don't.

Now it is time for them to pay.

For her to pay.

Leah has known all along about the wolves and the cold ones. Did they think that she was stupid? She was in the top of her year for a reason. If Hogwarts was real, then she would have been a ravenclaw for sure or at the very least, a slytherin. Leah learned well at her nana Clearwater's knee.

She had learned to show people only what she wanted them to see. Along the way she had made a single mistake. One that cost her little of her pride and self-esteem, but she wasn't that girl anymore.

When you fall in love for the first time it is a weighty thing. It can make or break you, and for Leah, it did both. But she had come to realize that it can also lead you to much more wonderful things in life and, for that alone Leah will always be grateful. Her nana always said that every step you take is a learning one.

Every conversation

Every touch

Every eye contact

Every mile you walk

Every word you say yourself

Learn from everything around you, every day of your life and that's how you grow as a person.

Leah has taken those words to heart. They governed her life now. Those words helped her to find love again and with the right man. She uses them to raise her children to be good, hardworking, honest people.

Sadly, the tribe didn't learn that lesson, and now they were going to pay for it. She was only waiting for Seth and his family to join her family. Then they could have their long overdue family reunion, which would set everything in motion.

Twins of any kind share a bond.

Quileute Twins were are even more special because they could mind speak.

There was always a twin in the wolf pack.

The Blacks had the twin pack member from the former generation.

In this generation it is the Clearwater's turn.

Who were the twins in the last pack you may ask? Why it's the last alpha of the pack, Ephraim Black, and his twin who was my nana Jo-Ellen Mariah Black-Clearwater. When it comes to the pack the female twin of the pack member keeps a journal to help the next one along the way as they become the keeper of the pack and tribe's secrets.

It has always been that way with our people since Taha Aki. The spirits and Mother Earth decreed it so. The male twin was a wolf protector and the female twin was the guardian of the pack and its secrets. Not even the tribal elders knew of this honor because it had always been a closely guarded secret. Only the Chief and the twins involved.

But this time around the Young's came into the picture.

More to the point, Phoebe and Emily Young.

They destroyed my family.

They destroyed the way of life that had been a rock solid foundation for centuries. They bore the holes in until it began to crumble and fall under our feet.

All because of their jealousy and greed.

And it brought down a once proud people.

Along with my mother.

My father.

My former husband.

My former tribe.

And, finally the pack itself.

They are the monsters in the form of motherly figures. Before you know the truth about them and their motives, they have you under their spell, so you don't know what to believe anymore. The only ones that knew any of the truth about the whole affair was Billy Black, but he was affected by them in other ways that he doesn't know about. Seth, Uncle Henry, and nana were the others. I was supposed to take a place on the council as the true guardian of our pack and tribe. It had been my right since birth.

But it was not to be.

Because of their greed and selfishness.

Did they not realize it was the cold ones' fault that this whole damn affair began in the first place? Did they not see that they were being played by masters at the game called life?

Volturi

Sulpicia Volturi

Sulpicia Volturi wanted Taha Aki, but he saw her for what she was. With the help of Mother Earth and the spirit warriors, both past and present, he banished the Volturi creature from their lands.

But he forgot the other tribes in the area.

He forgot about the Makah tribe.

My mother's tribe.

They were not as fortunate as the Quileute.

Sulpicia had nothing but time to plot and plan her revenge on my people. She found her opportunity with my cousin Phoebe Marshall-Young and her husband Jason. Jason Young always had a wandering eye when it came to the ladies.

Sulpicia Volturi had a special power. A power she hid from her husband and the rest of the Volturi. She could bring out and control emotions. Not just any emotions but those with evil in intent.

Jealousy

Hated

Greed

Madness

Those are just a few. Every year, one of her faithful servants travels to Washington and the Makah tribe. Each time the servant brings back hair samples; the samples provide the DNA needed to start the next part of her revenge. She needs one of both Quileute and Makah ancestry; it is the only way it will work.

After many years, she had finally found the perfect vessel for her revenge in Phoebe who has always been jealous of her cousin Sue Marshall for winning the heart of the man she was obsessed about. My own father, Harry Clearwater. So with the subtle help from Sulpicia she set her own husband on my 17 year old mother after a bonfire on their reservation.

They drugged my mother's drink

They took her back to her parent's home because they wanted her to be found.

They made it look like she was a willing party to what happened.

But she wasn't.

Jason was very rough with her because he thought she was experienced.

She was found by Phoebe and my father.

Not many in the tribe believed in my mother's side of the story because of all the careful planning to make it look consensual.

Except my father, but even then it put a strain on their relationship.

The damage was done. Two months later she discovered she was pregnant with Jason's child. Upon learning of the pregnancy, Phoebe acted in the role of a lifetime by being a forgiving soul and promising to take the child and raise it as her own with the child's father. My mom was so under pressure at the time before she realized what had happened and the tribal council agreed with Phoebe. Her rights to the child she carried were suspended. In their eyes, Sue Marshall was a home wrecker and the child she carried would upon its birth be given to its biological father to be raised as a proper tribal member.

Seven months later she gave birth to a girl

Emily Helena Young.


End file.
